


Day Ninety || Chatter

by 365daysofsasuhina



Series: 365 Days of SasuHina 2019 [90]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/365daysofsasuhina/pseuds/365daysofsasuhina
Summary: Sasuke's never been the social type...at least, not since losing his family. WHY he's letting Hinata drag him out for an evening with their classmates, he'll never know.





	Day Ninety || Chatter

“Oh, come on Sasuke-kun. When was the last time you just...spent some time with everyone?”

“If I answer that honestly, will it be enough to dissuade  _ you _ of trying to persuade  _ me _ that this is a good idea?”

Cheeks puff as Hinata gives him a childish pout.

Turning to consider her from his work locker, Sasuke stares blankly for a long moment before poking a finger into each of said cheeks, making her blow a raspberry.

“H-hey!”

A hint of a smile curves his lips as he watches her go pink, batting at his hands. “I don’t do well in groups, Hinata. You know that. Spending time with everyone like that won’t be pleasant...it’ll be obnoxious and draining.”

“But Sasuke-kun -!”

“How many times do I have to tell you to  _ just _ call me Sasuke?” The suffix only serves to remind him of those like Sakura and Ino and all their badgering. While he doesn’t  _ mind _ Hinata calling him that...it’s just better if she doesn’t.

“But that’s rude -”

“It’s only rude if you’re being too forward,” he insists, turning back around and fetching the rest of his things so he can go home. “And you’re not. We’re friends. You don’t have to address me that way. I’m the last person to care.”

Pale eyes blink, not having an immediate retort.

Sighing, he shuts the door and bows his head. “... _ if _ I go...how long will that stave you off from telling me I need to do it again?”

“Hm...a month.”

“That’s it?”

“It’s important to spend time with your friends!”

“Bold of you to assume they’re my friends.”

Another pout begins to bloom, but deflates at his look - he’s going to do it again, isn’t he? “...well, they  _ could _ be, if you’d let them,” is her soft retort.

For a moment, he stares at the door before turning to take his leave. “...they’d have to want to first.”

“Sasuke -”

“I’ll go. But the moment I get too bored, or annoyed, I’m going home.”

“Oh...okay.” Jogging to catch up, she walks beside him out of the police station and out into the village. “We were going to meet at that yakiniku q place a few blocks from Ichiraku’s!”

“I know the place.”

“Be there at six!”

“Will do.” They split paths eventually, Hinata returning to the Hyūga compound as Sasuke moves instead to the Uchiha lands.

He’s  _ so _ going to regret this...but at least it will make her happy. Why does he care if she’s happy?

...no reason, really.

But first, he makes his way home. Or...to a degree. Sasuke  _ has _ had a house built on Uchiha land, a ways from - but still neighbors with - his brother and his family. Shisui, too, has his own abode. But both of them spend more time in the manor than they do in their own homes. It just feels better to be all together after so much time apart. “Tadaima,” Sasuke calls as he enters, removing his shoes.

“Yo!”

One dark eye glances up, brow perking. “You’re home?” he asks his cousin, allowing a tinge of surprise in his tone.

“Yup! Had the day off.”

“Can Kakashi even function without you around?”

“Oh, come now little cousin - do you really think that poorly of your sensei?” Shisui asks, hands on his hips. “Or are you just  _ that _ impressed with me?”

“Leaning toward the former.”

“Love you, too.”

“Seriously though - you went on shift this morning…?”

“Just a little scheduling snafu - I’ll be back to it tomorrow. In the meantime, I’ve got the house to myself! Itachi’s still at work, and the missus plus kiddos are at a hospital seminar.”

“Huh...well, I’m just gonna change, then I’m heading back out...try not to burn the place down, will you?”

“You wound me, Sasuke.”

Putting on fresh clothes that aren’t so staunch for work, Sasuke gives Shisui a flat farewell before heading back into Konoha proper. Just get it over with, he tells himself. Put up with your classmates for a few hours, then you’ll be in the clear for four whole weeks.

...minus when Naruto comes to bother you, but that’s a given.

When he arrives, everyone else is already there...funny, he knows he’s not late. Talking slows to a stop as he approaches, and it’s then he notices Hinata’s the only one not yet there.

_ Wonderful _ .

“Yo, teme!”

Naruto slings an arm around Sasuke’s shoulders, earning a cool glance. “Naruto.”

“We didn’t think ya’d make it! Y’know, given how  _ grumpy  _ and  _ antisocial _ you are.”

“Hinata invited me.”

Sakura, on her way over, blinks. “...she did?”

“Mm.”

“And...you said yes?” Naruto clarifies.

“...yeah?”

His teammates exchange a look. “...well, okay. She’s not here yet, though. We thought maybe she’d -”

“I-I’m coming!”

Everyone looks up as Hinata jogs to meet them, a bit winded. “S-sorry, my father stopped me!”

“That’s okay, Hinata-chan! C’mon, we better get a few tables before they fill up!”

The place is just becoming busy, but they snag two adjacent tables, randomly split up. Sasuke takes an end seat, plotting his escape with the easiest route possible. Hinata sits opposite him.

Within a matter of moments, things get into full swing. Servers take their orders, bringing the platters of meat and a variety of dipping sauces. Chatter quickly fills the air. 

And Sasuke has no interest in any of it.

Sakura and Ino spread village gossip, Tenten clearly trying not to look interested but listening anyway. Kiba, Lee, and Naruto are arguing about...something. He doesn’t even care to listen. Shino and Neji quietly converse, Chōji and Shikamaru stuffing their face and nodding off, respectively.

Sasuke just sits and eats, doing his best to tune it all out. Across from him, Hinata does the same, glancing to her teammates or cousin every so often with curious eyes. She doesn’t offer any conversation of her own, just content to listen and occasionally nod.

He doesn’t know how she does it.

The gathering goes well into the evening, night falling and lanterns lighting along the street. And still, they all talk. If anything, it’s only managed to grow in volume and intensity.

He’s starting to get a headache.

Excusing himself with the claim he needs some air, Sasuke makes his way outside, leaning against the building with a heavy sigh. Already he feels ten times more drained than his shift had him earlier in the day.

Maybe it’s time he just sneak away and head home...but he didn’t leave pay for his share…

“Sasuke…?”

Glancing over, he finds Hinata...of course. “Hey.”

“Are you all right?”

“Yeah, just...needed a breather. Literally, and figuratively.”

She takes to leaning next to him, hands clasped at her front and watching passersby. “...do you want to go home?”

“Honestly? Yeah. I’m not getting anything out of this...I bet no one would even notice.”

“I would.”

Another glance. “...I know  _ you _ would. No one else in there needs me.”

“That’s not true!”

“Sure it is. No one in there gave a rat’s ass about me except my team...but now that I’m back, they want nothing to do with me. Not after all I did. They know now I’m not the boy I was before I left. And even that boy, to them, was a stranger...they only  _ thought _ they knew him.”

Hinata looks to him somberly. “...well...how are they supposed to get to know the new you...if you never let them?”

“...maybe I don’t want them do. I don’t  _ need _ them to.”

“Everyone needs people to talk to, Sasuke.”

He finally notices she’s dropped the honorific.

“I know this isn’t your ideal scenario...but I’m glad you came. And they’ll remember that you did. One step at a time, ne…?”

The Uchiha exhales softly. “...maybe.”

“Well...thank you for coming. I appreciate that you did.” Hinata manages a hint of a smile.

“I only did because  _ you _ asked me to. Anyone else, I would have told no.”

For some reason that makes her jolt in surprise.

“...what? You’re the one I tolerate best. That’s all.”

There’s a blink...and then she laughs softly into a hand, only shaking her head as he asks her what’s so funny.

“Hn…”

Maybe this type of chatter isn’t so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> It's v late so I'll be brief OTL
> 
> Sasuke isn't too fond of hanging out with his year for...a good long while after returning to Konoha, and honestly? Who can blame him? His team looks at him funny now, and everyone else is wary.
> 
> But at least he has Hinata: she doesn't judge, doesn't hold a grudge...she's just THERE.
> 
> And it's clear he doesn't mind :3c
> 
> But yeah, that's all for tonight...sorry this might be a lil lackluster, I'm v tired and had a long day, so little time to write. But! Thank you for reading!


End file.
